eternaldarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulyaoth
' Ulyaoth' (voiced by Richard Doyle) is one of the three Ancients whose artifacts dwell in the Forbidden City during Pious' chapter. Ulyaoth's powers focus on magick and the dimensional planes, and even his artifact, the Veil of Ulyaoth, fades from dimension to dimension, "never really existing but never really not." He is also known as The Absent Horror. His servants are tinged blue and they specialize in magickal damage. Ulyaoth's form is reminiscent of a jellyfish, and his minions also have some relation to water and his form: his zombies are drowned, his Horrors and Bonethieves have gel-like segments and whole bodies respectively, his Guardians resemble krill, and so on. With the exception of his zombies, all of Ulyaoth's servants may be living, fully intact alien creatures, making his forces unique among the servants of the Ancients. Ulyaoth has two circles of planet-like orbs surrounding him, with the smaller circle (both in diameter and orb size) floating above the larger one. These constantly circle Ulyaoth and may be a nod to how movement generates/restores magick for player characters. They also could be seen as crowns of sorts. Ulyaoth readily admits that his knowledge is inferior to Mantorok. However, casting a Mantorok Recover spell regenerates only sanity and health, not magick that Ulyaoth has dominion over. While this can be considered a game balancing issue, it could also hint that Ulyaoth has at least a modicum of resistance against Mantorok, unlike his peers. Parts of Ulyaoth's Black Guardian also turn purple, the color of Mantorok, when it is recovering power in its fight against Peter Jacob, and enchanting Michael Edwards' flashlight with Ulyaoth's alignment creates a somewhat purple light as well. This might suggest that, among the three Forbidden City Ancients, Ulyaoth may be the closest to Mantorok's level. Ulyaoth is depicted as a sorcerer in Michael's chapter in the room with bas-reliefs of human representations of the Ancients. With the magick of the planes, Ulyaoth prevails over the sheer strength of Chattur'gha. Yet he ends up at the mercy of the maniacal Xel'lotath. Ulyaoth Enemies drain your magic during battle AND take away your health, however health damage taken is the same as Xel'lotath Enemies. Powers/Abilities Ulyaoth is the master of magic and the planes. This power manifests as the ability to open portals at will, as well as shoot lightning bolts at his enemies. Trivia *Ulyaoth appears to have the most control over Pious Augustus. *Among the Ancients that die, Ulyaoth is the only one who doesn't end up shredded apart by his rival (Chattur'gha rips Xel'lotath to pieces, and Ulyaoth ends up using his magick of the planes to rip Chattur'gha apart starting with his claws, and then sucked the remains into a void), instead shooting himself in the brain with his own abilities thanks to Xel'lotath. *It could be speculated that because Ulyaoth is represented by a sorcerer that magick itself can be practiced by humans without the need of being a chosen one (aka one "blessed" by the tome), as both Chattur'gha and Xel'lotath are represented by very common vocations (being warrior and scholar respectfully). If this "human" magick depended on the runic language of the ancients is up for debate, as this is merely speculation. Category:Ancients Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains